Papa Beruang
by Ikuto Kisaragi II
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, 14 tahun, sangat oon. Dirinya ingin mengadu nasib di kota karena rumah mereka yang sempit di desa yang bahkan tak termuat dalam peta. Namun ketika sampai di kota, dirinya malah harus berurusan dengan seorang pria yang mirip beruang. Tsuna hanya berharap kalau pria itu bukan jenis beruang pemangsa remaja; Pedo Bear. Warn: Yaoi Shota/BxB. X27. AU. OOC


KHR © Amano Akira, _I own nothing_ :3

Warning: OOC (pastinya), AS (Alternate Setting-tak ada Vongola Famiglia, dll), Yaoi Shota.

Xanxus x Tsuna (X27)

Humor/Parody, Romance

RnR~

Edited: Typo dan kalimat tak koheren. 1 Oktober 2013

* * *

.

.

Sawada, Tsunayoshi. Tuna. _Dame_ Tsuna. _You name it._

Bocah ingusan empat belas tahun yang ceritanya ingin merantau ke kota karena keterbatasan ruang di rumahnya di desa terpencil yang bahkan tidak masuk ke dalam peta. Bocah bersurai brunette itu berjalan tersaruk-saruk membawa tas berisikan baju kaus yang kebanyakan bergambar karakter Naruto (dibeli saat umurnya 7 tahun dengan ukuran 3 kali lipat ukuran tubuhnya saat itu) yang mukanya sudah hilang setengah dimakan sikat dan papan cuci.

Oke, kembali ke bocah ingusan tujuh belas tahun dengan rambut brunette spike (atau mungkin gak pernah disisir jadinya ngacung-ngacung kayak gitu). Tsuna sudah naik bus dari empat penjuru angin, entah karena; 1) desa Tsunayoshi yang letaknya di perut bumi atau 2) memang bocah dibawah umur itu buta arah karena keudikannya dengan teknologi seperti GPS dan peta internet.

Sepertinya sih yang kedua.

Uang transportasi yang dibekalkan oleh ayahanda (yang tak berguna) sudah hampir habis padahal ayahanda harus menjual sapi tercinta yang sudah sepuluh tahun menemani keluarga Sawada di desa. Sebenarnya sih uangnya bukan habis karena digunakan untuk transportasi saja, tapi karena Tsuna yang tak tahu keadaan kota besar… dalam sehari dirinya telah menghabiskan ¾ uang bekal yang diberikan orang tua untuknya. Habis karena dibujuk beli ini itu oleh penjual. Tipikal orang desa versi Tsunayoshi Sawada; sulit menolak permintaan orang lain.

Dan di sinilah bocah itu berada, duduk malu-malu di antara kawanan sapi yang akan diangkut ke rumah jagal di kota Namimori, kota tujuan bocah unyu nan udik ini. Strong point dari Tsunayoshi Sawada adalah; wajah yang terlihat seperti bayi, watak lembut, pemalu, namun agak oon sedikit—ralat, sangat oon. Namun masalahnya tidak ada kaitan antara strong point dengan kawanan sapi yang akan dijagal.

Dalam perjalanan yang marak dengan aroma khas sapi, Tsuna tiba-tiba merasa sangat rindu dengan keluarganya di desa. Ayahanda sedang apa sekarang? Semoga tidak berulah karena mencuri ketimun di warung yang kemungkinan terjadinya lebih dari 70% hal yang membuat bocah dengan warna mata sewarna rambutnya ini khawatir tujuh keliling truk sapi. Terlebih ibunda yang merupakan 'pawang' ayahanda pasti sedang sakit astma kambuhan. Sering kali Tsunayoshi mengira dirinya adalah anak pungut dari keluarga Sawada yang lain (dia kadang berharap ada kerabat ber-_surname_ Sawada yang mau mengakuinya sebagai anak), karena sifat ayahanda dan ibunda yang sangat mirip, sedangkan Tsuna bisa dibilang pencilan.

_Kruyukk~_

Huh… rasa lapar dan aroma sapi ternyata bisa membuat bocah _baby face_ udik ini berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Tsunayoshi meringkuk di sudut truk bersama seekor sapi yang dia baptis menjadi Esteban, salah satu karakter telenovela favoritnya. Bocah ingusan desa itu kemudian membuka bekalnya yang isinya adalah roti yang tinggal sekepal karena sudah disobek-sobek sejak kemarin sore. Perjalanan di truk sapi berlangsung cukup lama, Tsuna sudah lupa sejak hitungan detik ke 14456 ketika Esteban mulai menggigiti rambut jabriknya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Sapi," ucapnya polos pada pengemudi truk ketika dirinya sudah sampai di pintu gerbang kota Namimori, tidak bermaksud untuk menyindir pun pengemudi truk hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendnegar ucapan bocah kecil yang memasang ekspresi polos. Sepolos pantat panci yang baru diampelas.

_Krik._

"Hei nak, hati-hati di Namimori ini, bocah desa sepertimu rawan dimangsa tante-tante buas atau om-om _pedophile_," ucap pengemudi truk tersebut sambil menepuk dan meremas bokong Tsuna sekali.

Huh, ternyata si supir truk-lah buaya darat phedopile-nya! Tsuna berdoa dalam hati semoga truk itu terjun bebas ke jurang.

Terlepas dari supir truk pedo, kini Tsunayoshi sudah sampai di Namimori! Hore! Tsuna mengekspresikan rasa senangnya dengan pose guguk pipis. Maksudnya mengangkat satu kaki dengan gaya imut gitu deh, kan lagi ngetrend sekarang—begitu pikir Tsuna.

Kasihan sekali kau Tsunayoshi, korban _4l4y_.

Hm… tapi sekarang Tsuna harus kemana? Dia jadi tak bisa menyanyi 'Kemana~ kemana~ kemana~ ku harus mencari kemana~' karena dirinya sendiri tak punya alamat untuk dituju. Alamat palsu saja tidak ada.

Di sinilah letak ke-oon-an Tsuna.

Dirinya nekat pergi ke Namimori untuk mengadu nasib—secara literal. Karena dirinya benar-benar _betting his life on fate_. Mempertaruhkan hidupnya pada nasib. Seperti prinsip hidup Tsuna; ikuti kemana angin berhembus. Yah, ikuti saja arah angin, sampai ke jurang pun hajaaar!

Syussh… angin bertiup ke Timur. Refleks Tsuna mengerakkan kakinya searah mata angin. Namun baru selangkah dia berjalan mendadak sebuah klakson mobil _lambreta lamborgini_ menjerit dari sebelah kiri. Tsunayoshi yang kaget langsung menoleh ke arah sumber klakson kemudian terbelalak.

Seakan tengah menonton adegan sinetron ketika heroine hendak ditabrak truk gandeng. Tsuna merasa waktu melambat sepersekian detik, matanya terbelalak lalu...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kedua tangannya bersilangan di depan wajahnya, rantang jatuh berkelontang disusul dengan koper yang isinya membrojol ketika menghantam jalan. Tsuna merasa ini adalah akhir dari dirinya, baru datang ke Namimori dirinya sudah ditabrak bus. Mengenaskan, ah setidaknya lebih elit daripada ditabrak lori atau bajaj, tapi sama saja ujung-ujungnya mati! Tsuna bahkan belum menginjakkan kakinya ke Variawood—perindustrian film Namimori—untuk bertemu Mbah Lussuria si Angsa Buruk Rupa pujaan hati Tsuna. Ah… sebentar lagi dirinya akan menyebrangi sungai menuju akhirat, bisa tidak ya dia pesan perahu VIP karena dia gampang mabuk laut kalau naik sampan biasa.

Huh. Mau mati saja repot.

…

Tsuna menunggu.

1 detik

2 detik

2.454654 detik

Kemudian Tsuna mengintip dari balik tangan yang disilangkan di depan wajahnya dan dia melihat di sana, mobil lamborgini yang hampir menabraknya kini berhenti 3 meter di depannya.

_Sing~~_

Berlusin mata senantiasa tertuju padanya. Menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan jenaka, tak sedikit di antara mereka sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah hiperbolios bocah udik bau keringat yang memakai baju bergambar Mickey Mouse yang terlihat seperti kehilangan organ dalam karena bagian torso ke bawah sudah tidak kelihatan lagi akibat dimakan sikat cuci.

_Tengsin. Tengsin! TENGSIN!_

Kemudian seperti tertarik magnet, Tsuna langsung menghantamkan tubuhnya ke mobil tersebut saking malunya. Tubuhnya terpental kemudian kepalanya menghantam jalan, tidak ada darah dan air mata, tidak ada tragedi. Hanya komedi yang tersisa karena sebagian besar massa bukannya menolong, malah ngetawain.

Dan Tsunayoshi Sawada kehilangan kesadaran dengan epik.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Sampah!"

Tsuna menggeliat, mengerang pelan kemudian mengbibaskan tangannya ke atas seperti tengah mengusir lalat imajiner yang terbang seenaknya di atas wajahnya. Matanya masih tertutup, dia masih setengah tidur setelah kejadian tabrak-tabrakan dengan lamborgini beberapa jam lalu. Dirinya mengerang pelan, memberi kode pada siapapun yang berusaha membangunkannya kalau dirinya sedang tak ingin diganggu kemudian menarik kasar selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Sebnarnya Tsuna sudah bangun dari beberapa jam lalu (bahkan 3 menit setelah dia menabrakkan diri ke mobil dan pingsan, dirinya sudah sadar walaupun masih _ngawang-ngawang_ dikit). Tapi karena _tengsin_ dan perasaan gengsi yang entah kenapa begitu tinggi untuk ukuran bocah udik kampungan ini, dirinya berusaha untuk berpura-pura pingsan. Walaupun dirinya oon dan sering dilabeli _Dame_ Tsuna, tapi Tsuna punya impian untuk main film suatu saat nanti ketika dia dewasa (asal bukan film porno). Nah, dia bisa lah akting sedikit-sedikit. Dia kan sering nonton sinetron Putri yang Dibarter dan beberapa sinetron kawakan lainnya, jadi bisalah… niru-niru Nipika Willy.

Huh siapa itu? Bukan siapa-siapa kok, cuma artis sinetron karbitan dari Indonesia.

Namun masa akting kacangannya telah usai ketika Tsuna merasakan tubuhnya terlempar dari tempat tidur dengan jidat mencium lantai terlebih dahulu. Uh… sakit, sakitnya bikin ulu hati cenat-cenut. Tsuna jadi kepingin nyanyi _I Heart U Beibeh_, salah satu judul lagu boyband pesakitan di kampung halamannya. Namun racauan ngaco' nya harus diakhiri ketika dia melihat wajah orang yang melemparnya ke lantai, Tsuna langsung merinding. Orang itu mengingatkannya pada beruang, beruang besar. Dia hanya berharap semoga pria itu bukan termasuk ke dalam spesies beruang _Pedorian Bearius_ atau dalam bahasa inggrisnya _Pedo Bear_ yang makanan utamanya adalah bocah atau bahkan remaja tanggung usia dini seperti Tsunayoshi Sawada yang punya tampang _baby face_. Tapi Tsuna lebih takut kalau ternyata pria besar itu benar-benar seekor beruang dalam dibalik kulit manusia yang busikan itu.

Kenapa Tsuna berpikir kulit pria yang tubuhnya seperti kelebihan steroid itu busikan? Karena ketika bocah Sawada itu menatap ke arah wajahnya, dia melihat bekas luka yang terlihat amat menakutkan, malang melintang di seluruh permukaan wajah Si Pria Beruang. Tsuna jadi berpikir bagaimana pria itu mendapat luka seperti itu, entah karena pria itu terlalu banyak berkelahi atau mungkin dia tak sengaja menggesekkan wajahnya di parutan kelapa ketika dia tidur—atau mungkin saja dia malah memakai parutan kelapa sebagai bantal. HIII… _nehi!_ Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu roma Tsuna berdiri semua.

"Oi! Kenapa kau diam, sampah?!" Suaranya mengancam, tatapan matanya mendelik galak yang mana mengingatkan Tsuna pada salah seorang tokoh antagonis paling mengerikan di sejarah per-telenovela-an yang pernah dia tonton selama empat belas tahun kehidupannya. Seorang pria bernama Beniqno di Telenovela Anastasia Mati Rasa.

Tsuna hanya bisa memasang _teary eyes _yang biasa dipakai oleh tokoh protagonis cewek di shoujo manga hingga membuat protagonis cowok langsung _snapped_ dan tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lalu menerjang protagonis cewek dalam _moment of heat _untuk mencapai kepuasan sesaat.

_Wait… WHAT?!_

Ini lagi ngomongin shoujo manga atau hentai manga?!

Entahlah, dan sejak kapan Tsuna jadi punya pikiran kalau dirinya adalah protagonis cewek dan pria beruang itu protagonis cowoknya sedangkan mereka berdua merupakan manusia berkromosom XY yang kalau tertarik satu sama lain tak bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kategori shoujo tapi yaoi!

Oh, well… singkirkan dulu pikiran aneh bin ajaib itu. Kini Tsuna masih memakai taktik _teary eyes_ yang sedetik kemudian terbukti ketidakmanjurannya melawan pria beruang besar itu yang langsung menendang (untungnya cuma tendangan pelan gemulai) ke arah kaki Tsuna yang mulai meringis sambil menarik-narik ujung kausnya, berusaha untuk menutupi bagian selangkangannya, seperti seorang tokoh utama shoujo manga yang sebentar lagi akan diterkam oleh lelaki (padahal dia tengah mamakai celana levis, walaupun sudah bolong di sana sini kena gigitan ngengat).

"Tu—tuan… anda mau apakan saya?" Ucap Tsuna sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada, mengimitasi tokoh shoujo manga yang—OKE CUKUP DENGAN REFERENSI SHOUJO MANGA YANG MELENCENG INI!

"Hm?" Pria beruang yang mengikat ujung rambutnya dengan sesuatu seperti bulu burung itu memasang ekspresi berpikir. Uh… Tsuna tak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan beruang besar itu, tapi fokusnya kini teralih pada bulu burung pengikat rambut pria beruang itu. Dirinya jadi berpikir, itu bulu burung jenis apa? Atau apakah itu bulu burung asli 100% tanpa bahan sintetis? Atau apakah bulu burung itu bisa membawa virus H5N1? Entah mengapa bocah udik ini selalu berpikir random bahkan di keadaan hidup mati seperti saat ini.

"Kau tadi menabrakkan diri dengan sengaja di lamborginiku, kan?" Tanya Papa Beruang (entah kenapa kesannya jadi enak kalau disebut papa, ya gak?) pada Tsuna dengan tatapan mengancam ala Ernesto tadi. Tsuna jadi berhasrat ingin mencolok mata Papa Beruang karena dia menaruh dendam pada Ernesto di Telenovela Anastasia Mati Rasa. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena dia masih ingin hidup lebih lama dan merasakan keindahan kota Namimori (ya iyalah, baru sehari datang ke kota masa' mau mati?)

"Kau… tahu berapa jumlah kerusakan yang telah kau perbuat pada mobilku hem?" Tanyanya dengan suaranya yang menggetarkan jiwa. "Kau bahkan tak bisa membayarnya dengan menjual tubuhmu," lanjutnya kemudian dengan nada tenang namun membuat Tsuna bergidik.

Maksudnya menjual tubuh di sini ini… seperti menjual organ dalam layaknya ginjal? Atau menjual diri sebagai budak permanen seseorang? Atau menjual diri seperti yang sering mangkal di lampu merah?

Ih… memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bokong Tsuna _nyut-nyutan._

Namun dirinya tak punya solusi lain. Sehingga dirinya kemudian bertanya berapa banyak kerusakan yang telah dia perbuat. Dan Papa Beruang menyebutkan sejumlah uang yang bisa membuat Tsuna kejang-kejang kena epilepsi.

Jumlah nol-nya sampai 8 digit.

Tsuna bukanlah bocah ingusan yang suka tawar menawar dengan menggunakan tubuhnya. Namun pada akhirnya dirinya berkata.

"Erm… Papa Ber—maksud saya, Tuan Berua—duh… ehm… saya tak tahu harus membayar kerugiannya dengan apa… seperti yang Tuan katakan tadi… menjual tubuh saya pun tak akan berhasil melunasi tagihan hutang yang nominalnya bisa membeli seluruh desa saya, tapi saya tak punya apa-apa sebagai jaminan… jadi saya hanya bisa menawarkan tubuh saya," ucap Tsuna, matanya menatap sepatu dan wajah Papa Beruang dengan wajah yang merona. Ugh… dirinya merasa seperti seorang pria bayaran (eh, Tsuna belum cocok dilabeli dengan kata pria, omong-omong).

Tsuna menunggu Papa Beruang mengeluarkan ultimatum eksekusi dirinya. Bocah empat belas tahun ini hanya bisa pasrah karena dirinya tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi dengan keadaan seperti sekarang ini, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah pasrah…

_My body is ready, come to me anytime Papa Bear—_gitu deh istilah Inggrisnya.

Namun yang dirasakannya selanjutnya adalah sebuah tangan kasar bersarang di dagunya, memaksanya mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menatap biner hitam pekat itu yang seperti menghipnotisnya ke dalam dunia yang tak diketahu Tsunayoshi Sawada. Dunia lain.

Dunia Lain; Tayang di T*ans 7 setiap hari Rabu dan Jum'at jam 00.00 WIB. Jangan lupa nonton ya~

...

Malah promosi stasiun TV. Oke, kembali ke laptop.

Detik berikutnya, bocah empat belas tahun itu merasakan satu jari kasar itu menyelinap ke dalam mulutnya. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan dua jari, dan tiga jari hingga membuat Tsuna melenguh dengan saliva yang mulai berjatuhan.

_Aaahh… Tsuna gak mau ngebersihin ludah di lantai loh ya Papa Beruang!_ Jerit Tsuna dalam hati.

"Hm…," suara berat itu terdengar tengah menikmati permainan ini, "oke," ucapnya sambil menarik tiga jarinya yang telah basah berlumur saliva Tsuna.

"Ehm…," Tsuna berusaha mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan ujung lengan kaus Mickey Mousenya, "Oke apa tuan?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Oke, sekarang tubuhmu sepenuhnya milikku," ucapnya dengan nada mengerikan kemudian kejadian selanjutnya berhasil membuat Tsuna merona seperti tomat ceri ketika Papa Beruang menjilati tiga jarinya dengan tatapan mata setajam silet pada Tsuna hingga membuat bocah itu mendadak gemetar tak beralasan.

"Kau tak masalah jadi pelayan kan?" Tanya Papa Beruang, "Oh, tentu saja kau tak bisa menolak, toh tubuhmu sudah menjadi milikku," lanjutnya lagi kemudian beranjak dari posisinya.

Tsuna merangkak di lantai, mendadak dia ingat sesuatu yang amat krusial yang bahkan harusnya dia tanya sebelum menyerahkan tubuhnya pada orang itu. Sebelah tangannya menarik pelan celana Papa Baruang, niatnya untuk menghentikan Papa Beruang namun hasilnya malah sesuatu yang mengejutkan ketika celana Papa Beruang merosot jatuh, hingga menyisakan boxer yang menutupi daerah anu-nya.

Ih… Tsuna malu.

…

_Cuih. Sok suci._

"Ap—apa yang kau inginkan hah, sampah!" Seru Papa beruang sambil memasang celananya yang ternyata tadi tidak dipasang gesper dan setengah terbuka. Tsuna jadi berpikir, kok bisa celana Papa Beruang tak dikancingkan? Apa tadi dia sempat… main-main sama dedek kecinya tadi saat Tsuna pingsan?

Ih… dia tak menyangka kalau Papa Beruang bisa _turn on _melihat tubuh bocah cilik seperti dirinya. Kemudian dia mundur hingga punggungnya kembali terantuk dinding. Tatapan Tsuna kini seakan kosong melompong lalu menatap Papa Beruang dengan tatapan merendahkan yang bisa diartikan seperti _ih-ada-pedo-bear-sungguhan. _Namun akhirnya mulutnya menyuarakan pertanyaannya yang belum sempat dia utarakan.

"Saya belum tahu nama anda tuan, ah iya… saya Tsunayoshi Sawada," ucap Tsuna yang kini berhasil menorehkan senyum simpulnya dengan sedikit ceria.

Papa Beruang yang kini sudah berhasil memasang gesper di celananya, terbatuk pelan dengan sedikit rona di wajah parutan kelapanya. Ih kok imut, batin Tsuna sambil cekikikan.

"Xanxus," ucapnya singkat sebelum keluar dari ruangan ini, "Dan kuharap kau siap-siap, Sampah!" Serunya sambil mengintip di celah pintu yang belum tertutup sempurna.

Dan dimulailah kehidupan penuh dilema dan delima seorang Tsunayoshi Sawada di bawah kekuasaan Papa Beruang Xanxus.

.

.

Polog—END

TBC

.

..

Ohkee... saya bosan juga bikin fanfic rate M terus, sekarang pingin bikin yang rate-nya T tapi nggak tahu deh nyerempet-nyerempet dikit ke M. Semoga gak keterlaluan nyerempetnya ahahahaahahahah~~

Ugh... gak tau kenapa Xanxus x Tsuna itu unyu-unyu banget, saya gak tahan buat bikin fanfic mereka dan jadilah fanfic aneh bin gaje bin kriuk kriuk garing ini. Tapi semoga para reader bisa suka dan tersenyum sedikit (atau lebih baik tertawa ngakak, entahlah... pilihan sepenuhan di tangan reader).

Saya hanya bisa berharap kalau cerita ini gak garing-garing amat ='))

Oke deh Minna-sama~! Ditunggu riviewnya yoo~


End file.
